Mamma Mia
by Lexi Heartfilia
Summary: 20 year old Lucy Heartfilia found her mother's diary and it says she has 3 possible fathers! Desperate, she invites all three of them to her wedding without her mother knowing. Once her mother encounters them, she tries to keep them away from Lucy. What will happen when Lucy tells her mom she was the one who invited them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was dark and the waves of the water made a soothing sound. A boat made its way to a little Greek Island. It was carrying a girl, around 20. She was singing a beautiful song.

 **I have a dream**

 **A song to sing**

 **To help me cope with anything**

Now on the island, she made her way to the mailbox on a balcony with a beautiful view of the stars. She made her way there with 3 letters in her hands.

 **If you see the wonder**

 **Of a fairy tale**

 **You can take the future**

"Even if you fail," she said. She had beautiful golden hair and warm brown eyes. She named the names on the letters as she put them in the mailbox. "Jellal Fernandez…Laxus Dreyar…and Gray Fullbuster."

On the mainland was a man with blonde hair on a motorcycle making his way through the city. We then move onto a huge business building with a man with royal blue hair speaking with a lady.

"Gentlemen I have to go," he said to a group of men. "Thank you very much. Take care," he said shaking their hands.

Finally, a man let 2 dogs out of a house walking out himself. He had raven black hair. He had suitcases in his hands and he was wearing a business suit.

"Morning Warren," he said passing the taxi man his luggage. The blonde on the motorcycle was still on his way somewhere while the raven haired man sat in the taxi with a newspaper.

The bluenette was rushing around everywhere trying to get to the bottom floor of his building.

"Taxi!" he called when he got outside. "JFK please, as quick as you can," he told the taxi driver. The man on the motor cycle arrived at the harbor and started setting up a boat, assuming to be his own.

Back on the island, there was screaming. The blonde girl was running down a dock waving hands in the air.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" she said. 2 girls, a silverette and a bluenette, were on the end of the dock where they were unloading a boat with their luggage. The silverette hugged the blonde with a huge beam as the bluenette hurried over. When they let go the bluenette took a turn. All laughing and smiling. "I missed you," the blonde said. They then started to do some handshake.

"We're Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia! We're the greatest mates!" they said. Juvia then said.

"I'm tough."

Lisanna, "I'm tall."

Lucy, "I'm tiny."

"And we're gonna rock this place!" they said at the same time. They all high fived screaming and whooping. Juvia took Lucy's left hand.

"Lucy, it's beautiful," she awed.

"I want one," Lisanna pouted.

"He did well, didn't he?" Juvia asked. Lucy smiled.

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" Lucy squealed as they grabbed the bags. "I'm so glad you're here," Lucy said. "Because," she laughed. "I have a secret and I can't tell anybody else," she said putting her arms around her friends. Juvia and Lisanna stopped walking.

"Lucy, YOU'RE KNOCKED UP!?" they asked rubbing her stomach.

"No! No! No!" Lucy said taking their hands away. She started walking again. "I've invited my dad to my wedding," she admitted. The 2 girls gapped.

"You are joking!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"You found him at last!" Juvia asked.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, not exactly," she said pulling them along. They sat on rocks that were just on the ocean edge. The water an aqua crystal blue. Juvia sat down beside Lucy while Lisanna sat in front. "Okay," Lucy started. "You know what my mom always said when I asked about my father," Lucy started. The two girls nodded. "It was summer romance, and he'd gone long before she realized she was expecting me, and I'd always kind of accepted that that's all I'd ever know," she continued. She started digging into her bag. "Well, I was ransacking some old trunks," she said. She pulled out a pink journal with flowers. "And I found this." The girls looked at her confused. "It's the diary she kept the year she was pregnant with me," she said. The girls gasped.

"Lucy!" they said getting closer. Lucy started to read it.

"'July 17th. What a night!'" Lucy started.

"I don't know if I want to hear this," Lisanna said looking worried.

"I do!" Juvia said getting closer.

"'Jellal rowed me over to the little island'. That's here that's Fairy Tail. 'We danced on the beach and we kissed on the beach, and dot, dot, dot'" she finished.

"What?" asked Lisanna.

"Dot, dot, dot, that's what they did in the olden days," she explained. Lisanna moved in beside Juvia. "Stop it!" she said. "Jellal's the one. I know he is," she read. "I've never felt this way before". She laughed and started singing.

 **Honey, Honey: Lucy** _Juvia and Lisanna_ _ **All**_

 **Honey, honey, how he thrills me, honey, honey**

Lucy got up and started to perform.

 **Honey, honey, nearly kills me, honey, honey**

 **I've heard about him before, I wanted to know some more**

 **And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine, oh he makes me dizzy**

Lucy then ran off with Lisanna and Juvia running after her. As they ran Lucy sang.

 **Honey, honey, let me feel it, honey, honey**

 **Honey, honey, don't conceal it, honey, honey**

They stopped by a tree with Lucy being all dramatic.

 **The way that you kiss goodnight,** _the way that you kiss me goodnight_

 **The way that you hold me tight,** _the way that you're holding me tight_

 **I feel like I wanna sing when you do your** ** _THING_**

They then found a peaceful spot on a cliff.

"So this gutry Jellal is your father?" asked Juvia.

"The plot thickens," Lucy said, still holding the diary. "'All this time Jellal's been telling me he loves me'" she read on. "'And now he's announced he's engaged, so he's gone home to get married, and I'm never going to see him again'" she read with a sorrowful face.

"Poor Erza," Juvia said. Lucy kept reading.

"'August 4th. What a night! Laxus rented a motorboat and I took him over to the little island'" she read.

"Laxus? Lucy wait!" Juvia called as Lucy ran off making them chase after her.

"Hang on!" Lisanna called. They started running up a massive stone flight of stairs as Lucy read on.

"'Though I'm still obsessed with Jellal, Laxus's so wild, he's such a funny guy. One thing led to another, and dot, dot, dot'" she said as they got to the top of the stairs. "'August 11th! Gray turned out up out of the blue, so I said I'd show him the island. He's so sweet and understanding, I couldn't help it and," she trailed off.

"DOT, DOT, DOT!" they all yelled.

"Here come the bridesmaids!" sang a voice.

"Erza!" Lisanna and Juvia yelled going over to hug the beautiful red head.

"Look at you!" Erza said hugging the girls. "God! Stop growing!" she said with a smile. They all laughed. "You sound like you're having fun already," Erza said.

"Oh we are," Lisanna said.

"I used to have fun," she said turning back to the broom she was holding.

"Oh we know!" Juvia said, but Lisanna elbowed her. Erza turned around a little weirded out.

2 taxi's on the mainland were driving along a harbor dock where a ferry boat was supposed to take them to somewhere special. The ferry just departed as the taxi's halted to a stop. The 2 men in the taxi's got out with their briefcases yelling at the ferry that was already out in the water. The ferry waved as the 2 men cursed.

"Damnit!" the raven haired man said.

"My sentiments exactly," the bluenette said. They looked at each other.

Lucy burst through her bedroom door with a smile. Lisanna and Juvia came in closing the door.

"So who is your dad?" asked Lisanna.

"Jellal, Laxus or Gray?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Lucy admitted.

"But which one did you invite?" Juvia asked. Lucy gave them a look.

"Oh. My. God!" they said sitting on the bed.

"Do they know?" asked Juvia.

"Well, what do you write to a stranger, "Please come to my wedding you might be my father"? No, they think that Mom sent the invites and with what's in here," she said gesturing to the journal. "No surprise, they said YES!" she squealed. Lisanna and Juvia got up cheering.

 ** _Honey, honey, how you thrill me, honey, honey_**

They sang dancing around Lucy's room.

 ** _Honey, honey, nearly kill me, honey, honey_**

Lucy was in the door way of her balcony, while Juvia and Lisanna were on either side of her in the long windows. Lucy stepped on her balcony, now with a sad expression.

 **I'd heard about you before**

 **I wanted to know some more**

 **And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me**

 **I don't own anything**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back on the mainland, the 2 men looked at a sign to see the next ferry departure.

"I'm trying to get to Fairy Tail," the raven haired man said. "When's the next ferry?" he asked. The bluenette spoke in Greek. "What?" the blackette asked.

"Monday," the bluenette said.

"Damnit," the blackette said.

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly," the bluenette said. The blackette took out an envelope. "Bride or groom?" the bluenette asked.

"Bride, although I've never met her," he confessed.

Suddenly a voice came in to their right. "Ahoy there," it said. They turned to see a blonde haired man on a boat. "You guys need a ride to Fairy Tail?" he asked.

On the ferry, 2 women, a blackette and a silverette, were making their way through the seats to find a spot to sit.

"Excuse me, coming through!" the silverette said. "I have a senior citizen with me. Thank you," she said. "My mother needs a perch," she said.

"Mother? We're the same age," the blackette retorted.

"Yeah. Well, parts of us are," the silverette said. They both managed to find a spot with the blackette next to a woman with a basket and the silverette beside her. A man offered them champagne, the blackette declined while the silverette thanked him in Greek taking the whole bottle. She took the cork off with her mouth as the blackette sighed. The man then grabbed a book with a picture of the silverette on it.

"Oh he has your book!" the blackette said. The silver haired girl chuckled.

"Oh," she said.

"Stavros, Stavros," he said handing the book to her. The blackette took a pen out of her purse and handed it to her. While the silverette was signing the book, the blackette turned to the woman with the basket. She pointed to it, asking her to let her see. The woman nodded. She took the blanket off to see the ugliest fish in existence. She let out a scream scaring the silverette making her glare.

"It's just a fish," she grumbled.

Back in Lucy's room, she was doing the finishing touches on Juvia and Lisanna's bridesmaids dresses.

"You are so clever," Lisanna stated as she looked in the mirror.

"We're gonna look fabulous tomorrow," Juvia squealed as she held her hair out of the way for Lucy.

"I want the perfect wedding and I want my dad to give me away," Lucy said resting her head on Juvia's.

"Better be a wide aisle," Juvia said. Lucy pinched her. "OW!" Juvia flinched as Lisanna laughed.

"I will know my father as soon as I see him," she said.

Suddenly the door opened making the girls turn around. They gasped, because there was the groom in all his pink haired glory.

"Natsu! Come here gorgeous!" Lisanna said as Natsu tackled the 2 girls onto the bed.

"Put me down, I'm getting married tomorrow!" he said.

"Please be careful," Lucy shouted over the screaming.

"So?" asked Lisanna.

"There are pins in the dresses," Lucy said.

"What do you think?" Lisanna asked as Natsu got off making the girls sit up and pose.

"Oh yes!" Natsu said looking at them.

"'Oh yes'. If you had your way, it'd be a three-minute wedding in jeans and T-shirts washed down with a bottle of beer," Lucy said as Natsu turned to her offended.

"You make me sound so unromantic!" he said. He looked back down to the girls.

"I just think we should save our money for traveling," he said.

"Well, we're not going anywhere yet," Lucy said. "Anyway, please leave. We're very, very busy," she said. Natsu grabbed a hat and a fake cigar.

"I'm just getting some props for tonight," he said eyeing Lucy looking at her up and down.

"OOOH!" Juvia and Lisanna cooed. Lisanna watched him leave as she purred.

"For his bachelor party," Lucy said as Natsu did one final look before walking out. When the door closed Juvia turned to Lucy.

"Why haven't you told him you've invited your dads?" she asked.

"Because he would say that I'd have to tell my mom," Lucy reasoned.

"Erza's absolutely gonna kill you when she finds out," Lisanna said.

"By the time she finds out it will be too late," Lucy said. The 2 gave her worried expressions. "I feel like there's a part of me missing, and when I meet my dad…everything…will fall into place," Lucy said.

Meanwhile, a convertible blue car was making its way through the island over cliffs and through forests with a red head driving. At the harbor the blackette and the silverette were climbing off the ferry.

"Come on Cleopatra," the silverette said as a man helped 'Cleopatra' down. Erza stopped at the dock as the blackette shrieked as her shoe flew off.

"My shoe!" she exclaimed. Erza pushed through a crowd of people as they walked off the dock with crates and luggage, she looked very excited. When the dock was clear Erza stood in her overalls and cowboy hat.

"Will you look at what the tide washed in?" she asked. The 2 girls at the end of the dock stood back to back and pretended to hold a microphone. Erza did the same.

"For one night!" the silverette said.

"And one night only!" the blackette finished.

"Erza and the Dynamos!" they all shouted. They started screaming while running at each other just as Lucy did with Juvia and Lisanna. When they met they did a group hug.

"Look at you," Erza said. "You look fantastic!" Erza said to the blackette.

"You look like an old hippie!" the blackette said laughing.

"She looks fab!" the silverette said as Erza posed.

"These are new though. Where did you get these!?" Erza laughed pointing at her stylish outfit that looks like she walked out of a records label.

"Husband number three!" shouted the silverette. They then started a handshake.

"Dynamos! Dynamite! Sleep all day and WABOOM all night!" they cheered.

All three ladies were in the car with Erza driving, the blackette in the middle and the silverette in the passenger seat.

"So any men at this wedding?" the blackette asked. "Gorgeous Greeks of independent means?" she asked.

"Here we go! Husband number 4! He's coming!" the silverette shouted as the 2 laughed.

"No! Not for me for her!" the blackette laughed gesturing to Erza who was laughing. "For her! Now that her book is the best seller, and she's got the whole world stuffing, what, mushrooms? Various vegetables?" the blackette said. The 2 others laughed at her choice in words. "It's time to find Mr. Right!" she said.

"Oh please, boring!" the silverette said.

"Great couple of role models you are for Lucy!" Erza said. "A serial bride and a little hermit over here!" she said as the others were in hysterics.

"That's me! I'm a lone wolf!" the silverette said. She then started howling and the 2 others joined in.

The car arrived at the top of the island where a little hotel was. Also where everyone lived.

"So when are the lovebirds flying the nest?" the silverette asked.

"Oh God! Who knows?" Erza sighed as she parked the car. "You know I do not know what is going on in that child's head sometimes," Erza said referring to Lucy. "She wants a big white wedding and she and Natsu are making all kinds of plans for the hotel. Sometimes I think they'll never leave," she said getting out of the car.

"Yeah, but do you really want her to?" the silverette asked.

"Well I want what's best for her," Erza said looking away. "Course not!" she laughed. "Natsu! Come meet my back up girls!" Erza yelled as Natsu came in with a red T-shirt and white shorts. It is always boiling in Greece, everyone so hot and sweaty. He ran over.

"Back up girls, my ass!" they both shouted as Erza laughed.

"He's the leading man of tomorrows shindig," Erza stated.

"The lucky man," Natsu said walking up to the silverette.

"Hello," she said.

"You must be…Mira!" he said.

"I am!" she said as she and Natsu hugged.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Very well!" she said into the hug. The blackette was in the background slowly and carefully making her way out of the car.

"And you must be Minerva," Natsu said helping her. "I've heard so much about you," Natsu said hugging her.

"All bad I hope," she said laughing.

"Yes," Natsu said.

"And all true!" Erza shouted as she was opening the trunk to grab the luggage. Natsu ran over.

"Erza…here let me get them."

Back with the 3 men they were all laughing and talking.

"I know who you are," the raven haired man said taking a seat next to the blonde. "You're Laxus Dreyar aren't you?" he asked. He nodded. "Your books are a godsend on dull business trips," the blackette said. "Now I may look like I'm pondering my securities but in reality, I'm trekking across some remote corner of the planet," he said.

"You should try it for real sometime," Laxus said.

"No, I'll never be the spontaneous adventurer," the blackette said.

"You're a close friend of Erza's?" the bluenette butted in.

"No, I haven't heard from her for 20 years," Laxus said.

"Really?" asked the bluenette.

"And this invite came out of the blue," Laxus went on.

"You know that's a coincidence, neither had I," the blackette said. They then started tending the ship again.

Back with Erza, Mira and Minerva, they were walking up the huge flight of stairs.

"You should have brought the iron lung," Mira said huffing as they made it to the top.

"Why did I where stilettos?" Minerva thought out loud.

"Oxygen!" Mira said taking a seat.

"Auntie Mira!" a voice said from a balcony above. Lucy.

"Hey, hey!" Mira called up.

"Look at Lucy! She's gotten so beautiful!" Minerva said to Erza.

"I know!" Erza said. Lucy came out with a beam.

"Come here to me!" Mira said as Lucy ran and gave her a hug.

"Lucy Scarlet you get more gorgeous every time I see you. You do!" Mira cooed.

"I bet you don't remember me," Minerva said as Lucy and Mira stopped hugging.

"Not with all that plastic surgery," Mira teases as Lucy laughed.

"Of course I do Auntie Minerva you haven't changed at all!" Lucy squealed hugging her.

"I'm so happy for you," Minerva said.

"Look at my baby," Erza said taking Lucy away.

"Her whole life ahead of her," she said as she hugged Lucy from the behind.

"Oh, please, I'm getting married! I'm not joining a convent!" Lucy said struggling to get out of her mother's grasp.

"Ooh, she's feisty, I love that!" Minerva said as they followed Lucy through the courtyard.

"She's a chip off the old block!" Mira said as she swung an arm around Erza's shoulder.

"If she were more like me, she wouldn't be getting married at 20," Erza said as they walked up more stairs to a huge group of hanging laundry.

"Or married at all," Minerva voiced.

"Oh, I meant to get the laundry down before you came," Erza said.

"Minerva's going home!" Mira teased.

"And you think with all this new technology they would figure out a machine that would make the beds!" Erza said taking some laundry down.

"And if they did you'd be going along behind it making them again," Lucy said coming up to Erza. "I know you mom," she said kissing her on the cheek. Natsu then came and offered drinks to Mira and Minerva.

"But I am good at modern!" Erza called after her daughter. "Tell them about the Internets!" Erza told Natsu. "He's gonna put me on the line," Erza said.

"Online," Lucy corrected.

"I'm designing a website," Natsu explained. "I just think this place has so much potential and no one knows we're here," Natsu said as Lucy stood beside him. "So, if I market it really, really, well, then, hopefully people will come flooding in," Natsu said. Lucy put an arm on him.

"We just want this to be the ultimate romantic destination," Lucy explained. "This was once supposed to be the site of Aphrodite's fountain, you know the goddess of love. And if you drank the water, you were supposed to find true love and perfect happiness," she said as she and Natsu kissed.

"I'll have a glass of that," Minerva said.

"Yeah, I'll have a bucket!" Mira chimed in.

"Aphrodite's spa!" Minerva said.

 **Don't own anything**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, I thought you didn't want boatloads of tourists," Mira said as the three girls walked into Erza's hotel room where she lives.

"Oh, no, not boatloads, no," Erza said. "But you know, a few more would be nice," Erza said walking into the bathroom. She then came back out. "Okay, the thing about the toilet, if it doesn't flush right away, just go and come back in a while and it should…Nothing works around here except for me," Erza said going over to a window. "I've been running this hotel for 15 years and I have never had a day off!" she said opening the window but the shudder breaking and landing in a crowd of people below. "Oh God! Sorry!" Erza said.

 **Money, Money, Money: Erza** _Mira and Minerva_ _ **All**_

 **I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay**

 ** _Ain't it sad?_**

 **And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me** _that's too bad_

She turned to the 2 girls. "Don't sit down there," she told Mira who was about to sit on a chair. "It's broken."

 **In my dreams, I have a plan**

 **If I got me a wealthy man**

 **I wouldn't have to work at all**

She looked through binoculars at a huge cruise ship on the ocean and sighed.

 **I'd fool around and have a ball**

She then made her way down to a market alley with people asking her things and shoving things in her face.

 **Money, money, money, must be funny, in a rich man's world**

 **Money, money, money, always sunny, in a rich man's world**

Up on the ledge, Mira and Minerva took out 10 credit/debit cards out of Minerva's purse holding it out for Erza _._ Erza shook it off saying don't bother.

 **All the things I could do, if I had a little money, it's a rich man's world**

She put the board from the window against a wall and met back up with Mira and Minerva. She tried opening a door but the handle broke. She pushed the door open and women quickly got back to work.

 _A man like that is hard to find_

 **But I can't get him off my mind** ** _ain't it sad_**

Erza leaned down to the fish that Minerva saw before.

 **And if he happens to be free, I bet he wouldn't fancy me** ** _that's too bad_**

Erza then stood up with confidence.

 **So I must leave, I have to go, to Las Vegas or Monaco**

 **And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same**

Erza then was having a fantasy with her on the cruise boat with Mira and Minerva joining her. She was on the bow of the boat with a silk dress and it had long sleeves that trialed behind her.

 **Money, money, money, must be funny, in a rich man's world**

 **Money, money, money, always sunny, in a rich man's world**

They were then running through a corridor with beautiful dresses trailing behind them. Erza was with the captain and she took his hat moving him aside and taking the wheel.

 **All the things I could do, if I had a little money, it's a rich man's world**

The staffs in the hotel were now dressed as boat people and they all saluted.

 ** _Money, money, money, must be funny, in a rich man's world_**

 ** _Money, money, money, always sunny, in a rich man's world_**

 ****Erza and the 2 girls were getting treated like queens. Getting nails done, backs massaged and all that good stuff.

 **All the things I could do, if I have a little money, it's a rich man's world**

She woke up from her fantasy and took laundry down.

 **It's a rich man's world**

After the last note, the middle of the courtyard cracked. Also the same place where Aphrodite's fountain was. They started screaming and laughing at the sudden move.

Suddenly, Minerva and Mira came back, with Minerva carrying a bottle of wine.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked.

"Do you feel it?" asked Erza tapping the crack with her foot. "The earth moved, darling. We're falling apart here," she laughed. "Don't think about it, come on. Let's go have fun," Erza said, taking the wine and walking away with the 2 others following.

We now come down to the docks and see that Laxus and the others 2 made it to Fairy Tail. They were taking their luggage up to the hotel, where they will hopefully be staying.

 **Don't own anything**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Erza fixed the shudder on the window, Minerva was showering.

"Minerva's packed for a world tour," Mira called from inside. Mira pulled out some really kinky underwear. "Oh, Erza, Erza!" she called. Erza turned around. "Does she wear it or floss with it?" she asked using it as a sling shot into the bathroom.

"Floss you!" Minerva called as Mira and Erza laughed.

"Is it edible, Minerva?" asked Erza finally fixing the shudder. "

Oh, listen to this!" Mira said, still digging into Minerva's things. "'The world's most luxurious moisturizer, contains flakes of 24-karat gold and extracts of donkey testicle,'" Mira read, as she and the girls sat down, Minerva in only a towel.

"You're just jealous," Minerva said as the wine was poured.

"At a thousand dollars a dollop," Mira teased.

"Tell you, that's the price you have to pay if you wanna drink before 11:00 in the morning," Minerva said as they cheered with their glasses.

On a balcony, the 3 men were looking around the island, until Lucy came out.

"Hi," she said, getting their attention.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Sure. We're here for the wedding," Laxus said. "I'm Laxus Dreyar," he said.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"I'm Fullbuster, Gray Fullbuster," the raven haired man said. Lucy was in shock and she looked to the bluenette.

"Jellal Fernandez," he said. She looked at the three with her mouth hanging. Jellal took his sunglasses off. "You are expecting us?" he asked. Lucy smiled.

"Oh my God, yes!" she said.

"You're not Erza's daughter?" Jellal asked. Lucy shrugged as if saying, "That's me!"

"I thought you looked familiar," Laxus said. "Uh, Lucia," he guessed.

"It's Lucy," she said gently.

"Well, Lucia is the Greek," he said. **A/N I have no idea if it's the Greek…**

"Well, I'm named after a Lucia," she said.

"I used to have a great-aunt living on the mainland named Lucia," Laxus said.

"Do you mind if we see our rooms before we see your mother?" Gray asked grabbing his suitcase.

"Sure," Lucy said, but there was worry in your eyes.

"It's just that I'd quite like to freshen up before the big reunion," Gray explained. They were about to walk into the main door when Lucy stopped them.

"NO! No! I mean yes, but come this way," she said leading them to the place she just came from. There was really weird shelves of things that are not natural and it looked like an old temple. They stopped and looked at each other. Lucy peeked out of a doorway. "Come on," she said. Laxus chuckled and followed after the girl.

Back with Erza, Mira and Minerva, they were laughing and drinking as Minerva rubbed on moisturizer. Erza then stopped.

"Oh, my God! I got a crack in my courtyard I gotta go fix it," she said trying to get up, but Minerva pushed her down.

"Hey listen Erza? Erza!" Minerva said.

"I'm serious. Move," Erza said.

"Sit down!" Mira said.

"She won't let me go," Erza whined/ laughed.

"I know you're going to make a fortune with webs…with webs," Minerva said laughing at her mix up.

"With Natsu's site," Erza corrected.

"I know you're going to make a fortune with Natsu's website, but are you going to be okay until then?" Minerva asked as she rubbed her moisturizer.

"I think Minerva is offering to pawn her bling," Mira said.

"No seriously Erza…" Minerva said.

"Oh my God," Erza said as she was leaning into Mira.

"Do you need a loan?" asked Minerva.

"Oh sweet, I'm just whining, you know me," Erza said, secretly grabbing her electric drill. "I don't need to be taken care of," Erza said getting comfy again.

"Yeah, but are you being taken care of?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Are you getting any?" Minerva asked. Erza stopped.

"Oh, you mean…" she then whirred the drill scaring Minerva as the 2 others laughed. "Down boy, down boy," Erza said as if pushing a dog down. "No, it takes too much energy," Erza said.

"Yeah. Just more plumbing to be maintained, isn't it?" Mira asked.

"Yeah," Erza laughed. "Oh god, I'm so glad that whole part of my life is over," Erza stated. "You know seriously. I do not miss it at all," Erza said as she sighed.

Back with Lucy, she was leading Gray, Jellal and Laxus through a barn with goats.

"Then it's just right here," Lucy said opening the goathouse. She gestured them in.

"Where's Erza?" asked Jellal. Lucy pushed him in.

"Hey! Okay!" he said. Lucy quickly shut the doors.

"Up you go," she said pointing to a very tiny staircase up to the attic. Jellal chuckled as he opened the trapdoor leading up to the attic. When he saw the attic he stopped with a frown. There was a little cot and junk everywhere. He climbed up and Laxus followed after then Gray. The three men looked around the place with a sour face.

"You know, I don't want to seem ungrateful for the scenic tour, but might be shown my room now?" Gray asked.

"Well, don't hold your breath, Gray, but I think this is your room," Laxus said. The three men looked at Lucy.

"Can we see Erza now?" Jellal asked. Lucy swallowed.

"I sent the invites," she admitted. "My mom doesn't know anything," she said trying to act innocent. Jellal sighed and rubbed his face as the 2 others bit their lips. Lucy giggled nervously. "Well, she's done so much for me, and she's always talking about you guys and the good old days, and I thought, what an amazing surprise for her that you are all gonna be at my wedding," she explained.

"Hang on," Jellal said stepping forward. "Lucy, I can't be here. The last time I saw your mother, she said she never wanted to see me again," he explained.

"That was years ago. Please, it would mean a lot to me," she said.

"Why?" Jellal asked. "Listen," Gray said coming over.

"I can see that you've been to a great deal of trouble. Might I'd suggest that we all reconvene on your boat?" he asked Laxus.

"Good idea," Jellal said as they turned to Laxus.

"Nope," he said.

"Why?" asked Gray.

"It's an adventure, Gray. It's good for you," he said.

"Oh, I see," Gray said. Lucy then came in.

"Okay, when I sent the invites, it was a long shot that you'd even reply. And now you've come all this was for a wedding. Surely, there must have been some special reason for you to be here," Lucy explained. "Like some siren call, maybe?" she suggested. They started laughing.

"You're a little minx, you know that? You're just like your mother," Jellal said, sitting down. "I'm glad my boys haven't met you, they'd never recover," Jellal explained.

"You have sons?" guessed Lucy.

"Yes two and someday I'd like to bring them here," Jellal said.

"Like you used to bring my mother?" Lucy asked. Suddenly, they heard some humming coming from the ground floor, and you'll never guess who it was. They started to get up. "No," she said Lucy trying to block them.

"It's Erza," they said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Listen, listen, she can't know. I'm gonna go. Please stay. Promise me that you'll not tell anybody I invited you. Okay? Promise?" Lucy whispered.

"You got it baby," Laxus whispered.

"It's a promise," Jellal said.

"I might regret it, but okay," Gray said.

"Okay," Lucy smiled and she walked over to the window.

"There wouldn't, uh, by any chance, happen to be a trouser press on the island would there?" Gray asked, but Lucy slammed the shutters in his face. He placed a board with pictures of Erza on it, drawn by Lucy herself, blocking the window. Erza hearing the window slam looked up. She walked over to the ladder leading up to the goathouse attic.

 **I don't own anything**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy hopped down from ledge to ledge until she reached the ground. Erza lifted the trapdoor, which was a little difficult since it was blocked. Erza looked and saw Gray, but she flashbacked to what he looked like a while ago.

"Gray?" she asked. She then looked and saw Laxus. She gasped. "Laxus?" When she saw Jellal she looked horrified. She closed the trapdoor and started singing.

 **Mamma Mia: Erza** _All_

 **I was cheated by you and I think you know when**

 **So I made up my mind it must come to an end**

She ran out of the goathouse closing the doors behind her.

 **Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how**

 **But I suddenly lose control, there's a fire within my soul**

She looked up seeing a ladder leading to the roof of the goathouse.

 **Just one look and I can hear a bell ring**

 **One more look and I forget everything whoa**

She tried opening a window but it was blocked off. So she started climbing the ladder.

 **Mamma mia, here I go again, my, my, how can I resist you?**

 **Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I missed you**

Erza made it to the top and she almost fell, but caught herself.

 **Yes, I've been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted.**

 **Why, why did I ever let you go?**

On the roof was a blue trapdoor leading into the attic. The roof creaked and Jellal looked at Gray.

 **Mamma mia, now I really know**

Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia ran in and saw Erza on the roof.

 _My, my, I should not have let you go_

Erza looked upside down through a window, but the view was not great.

 **I was angry and sad when I knew we were through**

Erza rolled on the roof trying to get a better view of the 3 men.

 **I can't count all the times I have cried over you**

Erza leaned by the trapdoor trying to listen in.

 **Look at me now, will I ever learn, I don't know how**

 **But I suddenly lose control, there's a fire within my soul**

 **Just one look and I can hear a bell ring**

 **One more look and I forget everything whoa**

As she sang she was trying to open the trapdoor but she never did. She was too afraid.

 _Mamma mia, here I go again_

The staff at the hotel leaned over the side of the roof watching Erza almost fall off the building. The three men looked up confused on why there were footsteps on the roof. Gray had a guitar in is hand while the men looked at each other.

 _My, my, how can I resist you?_

Erza was so close to opening the trapdoor as the staff climbed onto the roof with her.

 **Mamma mia, does it show again**

 **My, my just how much I missed you**

 **Yes, I've been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted**

A man opened the trapdoor and she looked down wide eyed.

 **Why, why did I ever let you go?**

Erza knelt down at the trapdoor praying up to the sky.

 **Mamma mia now I really know, my, my**

"I should not have let you go-AHHHHHHHH!" Erza fell into the trapdoor and landed on the mattress that Gray was trying to blow up. The three gathered around her.

"You always knew how to make an entrance," Jellal said. Laxus and Gray chuckled as Erza got a bit more comfortable in her place on the mattress.

"I'd better be dreaming you better not be here," she said.

"Want me to pinch you Erza?" Laxus asked, trying to pinch her.

"No! You keep your hands to yourself Laxus Dreyar!" she laughed kicking him away.

"You probably don't recognize me do you?" Gray asked.

"Gray! It is you!" she said.

"I probably changed a bit but you certainly haven't," he said. Jellal shook his head. Erza snapped out of her happy state a got up.

"Why are you here? What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm writing a travel piece," Laxus said. Gray hesitated.

"I'm here on a spontaneous holiday," he said. She turned to Jellal.

"I just dropped in to say hi," Jellal said. Erza started stammering.

"Okay. What is this?" she asked kicking the mattress.

"It's one of those serendipitous moments in life where complete strangers share a common thought," Laxus said.

"Mmm-hmm," Jellal said.

"Strangers?" Erza asked. They nodded. "You don't know each other?" she asked.

"That's generally the definition," Jellal said.

"Okay, good, but who…Why are you here? Who said you could stay in my old goathouse?" she asked walking over to the trapdoor.

"Didn't catch the name," Laxus said.

"Greek lady," Jellal said.

"Well, she spoke Greek," Gray added.

"Yeah," Jellal said.

"Or maybe she said we couldn't stay in the old goathouse," Laxus suggested.

"Yeah, maybe that was it, in Greek," Gray said.

"There you go," Jellal said.

"Yeah, that's it, that's it. You can't stay here because I'm, uh, closed and I'm full. And I'm busy, I'm really…I have a wedding, my local girl's getting married…" she said trying to open the trapdoor.

"Erza, Erza, don't worry about us. Laxus here is used to roughing it and Gray here…" Jellal trailed off.

"I'm spontaneous," Gray said.

"Spontaneous," Laxus repeated.

"Ah," Erza said standing up. "What about you?" she asked Jellal.

"Just wanted to see the island, you know what it meant to me," he said. Erza nodded gently.

"Okay, I'm gonna arrange for a boat to take you all back to the mainland," she said attempting to open the trapdoor again.

"I have a boat, Erza," Laxus said.

"You have a boat? Good, get on it, and anchors away. Away, away," she said about to close the trapdoor.

"Hey Erza," Jellal called. She looked at them.

"It's good to see you," they all said. Erza sighed and bolted out of the goathouse.

By a corner, Lisanna, Juvia and Lucy peeked behind a wall.

By a Tiki bar, Minerva and Mira were sitting there enjoying some drinks.

"Now baby this should tickle your taste buds," the bartender said, flirting with Minerva.

"Down, big fella. I'm old enough to be your mother," Minerva said taking her drink.

"Grandmother," Mira teased. Erza then ran up.

"Where's Lucy?" she asked.

"I think she went down to the beach," the bartender said, by the name Hibiki.

"What's up?" asked Mira. Erza then took a deep breath and ran away crying. She ran into the bathroom as the 2 girls called after her. Erza had locked herself in a stall as the Mira and Minerva knocked on the door.

"Talk to her," Minerva whispered. Mira made her step back. She started singing.

 **Chiquitita: Mira** _Minerva_ Both **_Erza_**

 **Chiquitita tell me what's wrong**

Erza started whimpering and Mira turned to Minerva telling her to continue.

"Oh me…um…"

 _I have never seen such sorrow_

In your eyes, and the wedding is tomorrow

Minerva stepped on Mira's back and peeked over the top of the stall where Erza was crying.

 _How I hate to see you like…this_

Erza looked down and saw Mira peeking under the door.

 **There is no way, you can deny it**

I can see that you're oh, so sad, so quiet

Erza burst open the stall door and shut the bathroom door, almost kicking Mira who was still on the floor.

Chiquitita tell me the truth

I'm a shoulder you can cry on

The 2 girls walked up to Erza who was looked at herself in the mirror.

Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on

You were always sure of yourself

They lifted her up onto the counter and got on with her, Mira almost falling into the sink.

Now I see you've broken a feather

I hope we can patch it up together

They sang and started putting Erza's overalls back on properly and started fixing her up.

Chiquitita, you and I know, how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving

You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end

You will have no time for grieving

They wiped her up with tissues and sprayed things on her making her feel pretty, a bit more.

Chiquitita, you and I cry, but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you

Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before

Sing a new song, Chiquitita

They took Minerva's drink and made Erza drink it. She quickly took it away from her mouth, not being able to fit anymore.

 ** _Try once more, like I did before, sing a new song_**

Erza sighed.

"It's her dad," she said.

"Whose dad?" asked Minerva.

"Lucy's dad," Erza said. "Remember how it was Jellal? Jellal the architect, who had to go home to get married? I'm not sure that it was him," she said starting to cry again. "Because there were two other guys around the same time," Erza laughed trying to keep her spirits up.

"Erza Scarlet. You shady lady," Minerva said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Mira.

"Well, I never knew that I would ever, ever have to, I never imagined I'd see all three of them…in my old goathouse the day before my daughter's wedding," she said. Mira and Minerva looked at each other.

"The old goathouse?" they both said. They then ran out of the bathroom towards the goathouse with Erza chasing after them.

"No! No! Wait!" she called. "Shoot!" she said as she chased them down. "Mira! Minerva!" she called as the 2 girls went up the ladder to the attic. Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia peeked out of the hay watching them. "Wait a minute! Don't let them here you!" Erza said as she followed them. Mira and Minerva looked over the trapdoor and frowned.

"There's no one here," Mira said.

"Are you sure?" asked Minerva.

"Of course I'm sure! Do you think I would forget my daughter's dads?" she asked. "They were all here. Jellal Fernandez, Laxus Dreyar and Gray "Full Blaster"," Erza said getting down.

"Gray "Full Blaster"," Mira repeated with a laugh.

"They must have gone back to their boat," Erza said. "I hope they run aground and drown," she said as they left the goathouse. "What are they doing here?" Erza asked. "It like some hideous trick of fate," she said. The staff working in the courtyard started laughing, but Erza sent them a glare shutting them up. Erza walked into the hotel and Mira leaned into Minerva.

"It's very Greek," Mira said, and then walked away. Minerva followed after her.

 **Don't own anything**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Erza went up the stairs to her room, the 2 girls pressed on.

"Do they know about Lucy?" Mira asked.

"What are they psychic? No! I've never told a soul!" she said.

"Oh Erza, keeping it to yourself all of these years," Minerva said. Erza was rushing around closing all the shudders and doors.

"It doesn't matter about me! All that matters is that Lucy never finds out!" she said.

"Well, maybe she will be cool with it," Minerva suggests.

"'Cool with it'?" Erza repeated before chuckling nervously. "You don't know my daughter. This would be like a bombshell," Erza said, fidgeting.

"Erza, they've gone!" Mira said.

"I don't know that!" Erza snapped. "I don't know where they are. I don't know why they're here. And I have brought this all on myself because I was a stupid reckless little slut," she said looking in her mirror.

"Whoa!" said Minerva. "Don't you sound like your mother?" Minerva said.

"I do not!" Erza snapped.

"Yes you so do!" they both said.

"Oh my God I do not!" Erza retorted.

"You do, it's Catholic guilt!" Mira exclaimed. "You've been living like a nun!" Mira said.

"Yeah, whatever happened to our Erza?" asked Minerva, grabbing a hat and scarf. "Life and soul of the party," Minerva said putting the things on her. "El rock chick supremo?" asked Minerva.

"Yeah come on!" Mira agreed.

"I grew up," Erza stated flatly.

"Well, then grow back down again!" Minerva said.

"Screw them if they can't take a joke!" they both said. They then sang.

 **Dancing Queen:** _Mira and Minerva_ **Erza** All

 _You can dance, you can jive_

 _Having the time of your life, Oooooo_

They pointed at Erza and danced with each other enjoying every moment. Erza took off the hat and scarf and rolled her eyes.

 _See that girl, watch that scene_

 _Dig in the dancing queen_

Erza ran and jumped on her bed hiding her face in the covers. When she looked back Mira and Minerva were gone. They then rose up from the foot of her bed.

 _Friday night and the lights are low_

 _Lookin' out for a place to go_

 _Where they play the right music getting in the swing_

 _You come to look for a king_

 _Anybody could be that guy_

 _Night is young and the music's hiiiigh_

Erza then began to dance to the music, cursing herself as she did so. Mira and Minerva dug into a costume trunk pulling out different outfits.

 _With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

 _You're in the mood for a dance_

 _And when you get the chance_

Erza smiled and started jumping on the bed, Mira and Minerva cheering.

 _You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only 17_

 _Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

Erza and the others sang and pointed to themselves in the mirror.

You can dance; you can jive, having the time of your life, Oooo

They slid down the stairs railing with Erza wearing a blue feathered scarf, Minerva wearing fluffy blue skirt and Mira wearing a bra over her shirt.

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

The three girls ran outside dancing catching people's attention.

 **You're a teaser you turn them on**

 **Leave them burning then you're** gone

As they walked women started following them and singing along dancing the crowd getting bigger every second.

Looking out for another, anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet only 17

Everyone was dancing along with them as they made their way to the docks dancing and singing along.

Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

Many women who working dropped their things and danced along following Erza's lead.

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

Over a hundred women were dancing now and they all lined up on the docks facing the water as everyone cheered and watched.

Dig in the dancing queen

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, Oooooo

See that girl Everyone pointed at Erza

Watch that scene Erza whipped her hair

Dig in the dancing queen

As everyone held the note, Erza pushed Minerva off and she fell into the water and Erza pushed Mira in. On the last note Erza jumped and cannonballed into the water, some jumping as well. Everyone cheered and Mira, Minerva and Erza waved laughing so hard they could hardly swim.

Meanwhile, Jellal, Gray and Laxus were on the boat not far from the island. Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia ran to the dock screaming at them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lucy called.

"Hey don't leave!" Lisanna called back. They saw that they couldn't hear her so Lucy stripped into her bathing suit and jumped into the water.

"Whoa Lucy!" they called. The three men gathered when they saw her swimming towards them.

"Going to sail around the island, you wanna come?" Laxus asked.

"You promised you'd come to my wedding!" Lucy called from the water.

"Yes, well, your mother ejected from the goathouse," Jellal explained. The three men helped her up onto the boat.

"She thought we'd better get out of her hair," Gray added.

"Erza freaked out when she saw us. What's all that about?" Laxus asked. They handed her a towel.

"No, she's just not even thinking straight. She's so stressed about the wedding, you know, but she's got no idea that you're her lovely surprise, she'll be so happy tomorrow," Lucy managed.

"You think so?" Gray asked. Jellal hummed.

"You took Mom's guitar," she told Gray.

"No, no. I borrowed it," Gray explained picking it up. It was an old fashioned acoustic. "Look," he turned it over searching. "Where is it?" he asked himself. "E.S. Erza Scarlet, and G.F. Gray Full Blaster," Gray said.

"Full Blaster?" Laxus and Jellal asked at the same time.

"It cost me 10 Jewel plus my Black Steel T-Shirt," Gray said putting the guitar on his knee. "Your mother knew quite a rebel," he said plucking some notes. "I was studying in Paris when I met her, I hopped on a train and followed her to Greece, quite spontaneously," he explained.

 **Our Last Summer: Gray** Jellal **_Laxus_** _Lucy_ _All_

 **I can still recall, our last summer**

 **I still see it all**

Lucy smiled hugging the towel.

 **Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain**

 **Our last summer, memories that remain**

The boat was sailing swiftly across the ocean as they sang.

 **We made our way along the river and we sat down in the grass, by the Eiffel Tower**

Jellal and Lucy sat across from each other drawing each other. ¸

I was so happy we had met

It was the age of no regret

 _Oh yes_

They jumped off a cliff smiling as the landed in the water. Laxus showed Lucy a picture of him and her mother.

 ** _Those crazy years that was the time of the flower power_**

They sat under a tree eating around a fire talking about their times with Erza.

But underneath we had a fear of flying

 **Of growing old**

 ** _A fear of slowly dying_**

 ****Jellal and Lucy sat under a tree and Jellal took out a photo of him and Erza.

We took a chance, like we were dancing our last dance.

 _I can still recall, our last summer I still see it all_

 _In the tourist jam round the Notre Dame_

 _Our last summer, walking hand in hand_

 _Paris restaurants_ Gray made it look like he was going to smash the guitar on the rocks.

 _Our last summer, morning croissants_

Jellal showed Lucy the photo he drew of her and motioned for him to see hers. Jellal had given Lucy his shirt to wear and she shook her head and put the portrait in the front pocket.

 _Living for the day, worries far away, our last summer, we could laugh and play_

Lucy and Gray sat side by side while Lucy strummed the guitar.

 _And now you're working in a bank_ Gray rolled his eyes in distaste

 _A friendly man_ Gray shrugged

 _A football fan_ Gray gave her a disgusting look

 _And you're name is Gray_

Gray took out a picture and showed him and Erza.

 **How dull it seems**

 _Are you the hero of my dreams?_

"LUCY!" someone called from the shore. Lucy widened her eyes and got up giving Gray back his guitar. "LUCY!" it called again. Lucy gave Jellal back his shirt quickly.

"Please I have to go, but please come tomorrow, okay?" Lucy asked.

"Absolutely," Laxus said.

"We'll be there, it's a promise," Jellal promised as Lucy jumped into the water swimming back to shore. As she swam away, Jellal took the photo from his pocket looking at the drawing. Meanwhile, Erza was in her room trying to see who Lucy belonged to by comparing pictures.

 **I don't own anything**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy walked along the beach to meet up with the person who called her.

"Natsu!" Lucy called.

"Where've you been?" Natsu asked walking towards her.

"People have been arriving all afternoon, no one's seen you," he said.

"I'm sorry I was around the island, I just…I just lost track of time," Lucy babbled an explanation. "Where are you going?" Lucy asked seeing him carrying things. Natsu smirked.

"It's my stag do. My last night of freedom," he said spreading his arms wide walking backwards. Lucy looked offended. "Which is how some people might see it, but for me," Natsu said coming back over putting his hands on Lucy. "It's the last night before the greatest adventure of my life," he said. Lucy laughed.

"You know how I said I wanted to find my father?" she asked him.

"Luce, we've been over this a million times, you don't need a father you have a family," Natsu said.

"And you'll never leave me right?" she asked. Natsu smirked.

"Are you kidding? You've turned my world upside down!"

 **Lay All Your Love On Me: Natsu** Lucy _All_

 **I wasn't jealous before we met**

 **Now every man that I see is a potential threat**

 **And I'm possessive it isn't nice**

 **You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice** He then turned serious.

 **But now it isn't true, now everything is new**

He walked towards Lucy who had her hands on her hips.

 **And all I've learned has overturned I beg of you**

Lucy pushed him away and walked towards him.

Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me

Lucy ran over to a cliff face and placed herself against it as if pinned and Natsu pretended to shoot an arrow.

It was like shooting a sitting duck

Lucy pretended to be wounded and lowered herself to the sand.

A little small talk, a smile and, baby, I was stuck

Lucy started crawling towards Natsu swaying her hips while Natsu was on his knees smirking as she came closer.

I still don't know what you've done with me

A grown up woman should never fall so easily

Lucy put her face close to Natsu's teasing him.

I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near

Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear

Natsu pushed Lucy's hair back lowering her down so he was on top of her.

 **Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me**

Suddenly, a bunch of men came out of the water swimming towards the couple. As soon as their lips touched the boys dragged them off each other singing.

 _Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me_

 _Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me_

They all sang showing off for Lucy as she sat on a rock watching the boys show off on the dock. Then Natsu came on a jet ski making Lucy swoon.

Later that night the girls had Lucy up on a stool as she drank a shot.

 _Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me_

Lucy threw the glass and she stage dived with all the girls screaming and cheering. There were neon lights and the girls dressed in skimpy outfits and the best part, not a boy to be seen.

Suddenly they heard Minerva on the PA system, but they couldn't see her.

"Ladies and no gentlemen, presenting, for one night and one night only-"suddenly Mira came in.

"Because that's all we got breath for!" Everyone started laughing while some staff went over to a piano with a radio on top.

"Speak for yourself, you old bat!" Erza said.

"The world's first girl power band…" behind the glass door smoke could be seen and the girls screamed. "Erza and the Dynamos!" The doors opened the Mira, Minerva and Erza entered the brightly lit stage. They coughed as the came in and they struck a pose.

 **Super Trouper: Erza** Mira and Minerva _All_

 _Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

 _But I won't feel blue_

 _Like I always do, cause somewhere in the crowd is you_

They started off really off key until Erza gave the signal and the music started making the girls scream and cheer.

 **I was sick and tired of everything**

 **When I called you last night from Glasgow**

 **All I do is eat and sleep and sing**

 **Wishing every show was the last show** Wishing every show was the last show

 _So imagine I was glad to hear you coming_

 _Suddenly I feel all right_

And suddenly its gonna be

 _And it's gonna be so different when I'm the stage tonight_

 _Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

Meanwhile Jellal, Laxus and Gray were walking up the stairs to the girls and could hear the performance.

"Our song," Jellal said to the 2 others.

"Your song?" Gray asked. "It's my song!"

 _Smiling having fun, feeling like a number one_

 _Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _But I won't feel blue like I always do_

 _Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

When Erza scanned the crowd she saw the three boys and frowned.

 **So I'll be there when you arrive**

 **The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive**

 **And when you take me in your arms and hold me tight**

 **I know it's gonna mean so much tonight**

 _Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

 _Shining like sun_

The whole time she sang Erza kept glancing at the men with a frown.

"Look, look, look, look, look!" Erza said into Minerva's ear. She looked over and glared at the men.

 _Smiling having fun, feeling like a number one_

 _Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _But I won't feel blue, like I always do_

 _Cause somewhere in the crowd…there's you_

As Erza held the note, Lucy looked at her mother with love. When they finished the girls went nuts and the boys whooped. Lucy hopped on stage and gave Erza a huge hug. Mira then looked over at the men.

"Excuse me! Hello! This is a hen party! Women only!" Mira shouted. The boys nodded and walked away. Lucy looked at them and frowned. Mira, Minerva and Erza walked up stone stairs to Erza's room.

"Why are they here, then, if it's not to ruin Lucy's wedding?" Erza said.

"I thought you weren't so keen on this wedding," Minerva voiced.

"I don't want them spoiling it; they have no right to turn up like this. What have they ever done for their daughter? Huh?" Erza asked.

"Erza, Erza, they didn't know she existed," Mira said.

"Well, they didn't need to know, did they? I've done a great job with Luce all by myself, and I won't be muscled out by an ejaculation!" Erza said.

 **I don't own anything**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, back at the party all the girls went to a bar and saw Gray and Laxus sitting there.

 **Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!:** _All_

 _Is there a man out there, someone to hear my prayer?_

They all took the 2 men and tied them to poles and the girls lifted Gray's shirt. Laxus was enjoying it but Gray looked like he wanted help.

 _Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie a man after midnight_

 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

As they sang Lucy went searching on a balcony and found Jellal.

"Hi," Lucy said.

"Hi," Jellal said. "I think I should explain to Erza that I come in peace," Jellal said walking over to Lucy.

"Oh no really, you should wait until she has a few drinks in her first, really," Lucy said.

"Good idea, good idea," Jellal said looking up at Erza's window. "What you drew on the boat…" Jellal started taking out the picture. "This is good, this is really good," he said. Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile. "Why don't you pursue this? You have a real talent here," Jellal said. Lucy sighed.

"I have enough to do here," Lucy explained.

"Is that really your dream? Running the villa with Erza?" he asked.

"She just can't do it by herself," she said. Jellal nodded and turned away.

"Do you know, I drew this place up on the back of a menu one night, I always dreamt I'd come back here," he said sitting down.

"What kept you?" Lucy asked.

"What's your mother said about me?" Jellal asked.

"She never mentioned you," Lucy said.

"Lucy?" Lucy looked up. "What am I doing here?" he asked. Suddenly Erza's window opened.

"Some air in here," she said. Lucy ran off so she wasn't seen with Jellal.

Mira, Minerva and Erza lay on the bed and sighed.

"Somebody up there has it in for me," Erza said pointing up. "I bet it's my mother."

"Oh wasn't she a ray of sunshine," Minerva said.

"I'm gonna go get them out of here," Erza said getting up. Both girls snapped into action protesting.

"You go in there guns loaded, there's gonna be questions. Help me out of these boots," Minerva said still laying on the bed. "All that fricking yoga's made my feet bigger," Minerva said trying to take them off.

"Now listen, listen, what we're gonna do is, we'll get them plastered tonight," Mira started.

"Uh huh," Erza said.

"And then tomorrow, Minerva and I will take them fishing," Mira explained.

"Fishing? Oh please!" Minerva said.

"What do you suggest we do with three men?!" Mira snapped as Erza and Mira had their legs wrapped around Minerva's trying to pull the boots off. The boots came off and Erza and Mira went flying forward leaving Minerva sitting up on the bed. "Well, now that takes me back," she said.

 _Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie a man after midnight_

 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Gray was crawling under the table that Laxus was dancing on trying to go unseen. Lucy ran up and helped him up.

"Hello," Gray said as they walked over to the bar.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine," Gray said adjusting his shirt. He sighed and sat down with Lucy beside him. "Fancy Erza having a grown up daughter," he said pouring himself a drink.

"Do you have any children Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Well I have the dogs Sophie and Kipper, that's the extent of my relationships. I would have loved a daughter, I'd have spoiled her rotten," he said. Lucy gave him a sad smile. "Is your father here?" Gray asked.

"I don't know," Lucy said. Gray looked at her. "I don't know who my father is," she said.

Suddenly, Juvia and Lisanna came and dragged Lucy up and put her on the table with Laxus and she started dancing.

"Hey!" Laxus said. "This is fantastic!" he said while Lucy laughed. "How on earth did Erza get enough money to buy this place?" Laxus asked.

"She was left some money by the old lady she looked after when I was little Lucia that I'm named after," she explained over the cheering.

"My great aunt Lucia?" Laxus asked.

"I guess," Lucy said.

"I always heard her money was left to family," he said. He then stopped and looked at Lucy shocked. "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 20," she said. Laxus almost fell off the table.

"Will you excuse me a minute?" he said getting off the table. He looked like he was going to pass out. Lucy went after him as he walked down the stone stairs.

"Laxus!" she called. "Laxus wait!" she said. "Why did your great aunt leave my mother money?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he said. "All my life, there's been this huge unanswered question, and I don't want any more secrecy!" Lucy said.

"What do you want from me?" Laxus asked.

"Laxus please!" Lucy said. Laxus stopped and turned to her. "Are you my father?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so, yes," he said. Lucy looked down.

"You know what comes next?" she asked.

"Oh, you're not going to tell me that you have a twin sister, are you?" he asked. Lucy laughed.

"Will you give me away tomorrow?" she asked.

"Give you away?" he asked.

"No! Our secret until the wedding," she said.

"Oh god," he laughed. He nodded and Lucy ran off.

Lisanna was dancing on a side of a cliff and she looked down and gasped. The boys were climbing up the cliff side and the girls all gasped looking down at them. They looked and on the walls above them boys were everywhere. The girls ran to the middle of the courtyard.

 **Voulez Vous: Girls** Boys _All_

 **People everywhere a sense of expectation hanging in the air**

 **Giving out a spark**

 **Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark**

The boys all had ropes to swing down from.

And here we go again we know the start we know the end

Masters of the scene

They all swung down and the girls went into panic. Natsu looked around for Lucy.

We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more

You know what I mean

Lucy came and looked at Natsu like "what-the-hell-are-you-doing?" He took out a necklace and held it out for her. He put it on for as she smiled.

 _Voulez Vous take it now or leave it_

 _Now is all we get_

 _Nothing promised no regrets_

Everyone started dancing around the couple and Laxus watched from the sidelines. Natsu held out his hand and Lucy and him danced with everyone else.

 _Voulez Vous_

 _Ain't no big decision, you know what to do_

 _La question c'est Voulez Vous_

Erza, Mira and Minerva were all back in normal party clothes and entered the dance floor. Lucy looked at her mother and frowned, looking a little worried.

"Go dance with mom!" Lucy told Natsu.

 _Voulez Vous_

Lucy was about to go and warn Laxus when Jellal grabbed her arm.

"Lucy, come here," he said taking her aside. "I know why I'm here," he said. Lucy looked at him. "Why didn't Erza tell me? How long have you known I'm your father?" he asked. Lucy's eyes widened.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed. Jellal nodded. "Not long at all, Jellal listen to me! My mom doesn't know that I know! So can we wait until after my wedding?" she asked.

"Who's giving you away tomorrow?" Jellal asked. Lucy hesitated.

"Nobody," she said.

"Wrong, I am! Our secret till then!" Jellal said and he ran off. Lucy looked down and she was a little scared now.

 _Voulez Vous_

 _Take it now or leave it_

Lucy walked into the crowd. Fear in her eyes. She was so confused and she was dizzy and tired. Erza was dancing and she turned and saw Lucy. She kept her eyes on her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"I can't breathe!" she said and she ran off. Erza was making her way to Lucy but she ran into Jellal, she turned the opposite way and was caught dancing. Minerva was dancing with Hibiki and Mira was dancing with Laxus. Lucy came face to face with Gray.

"Oh my god," he said. "I'm your father," he said.

"Gray!" Lucy said on the brink of tears.

"Now that's why you sent me the invite you wanted your old dad to walk you down the aisle. Well, I won't let you down! I'll be there!" he said and he went off dancing. Lucy was so confused and exhausted. This wasn't fun anymore.

Suddenly, Lucy was in the courtyard in the middle and everyone was linked together and they circled around her. She was trapped with no way out. Lucy looked around as everyone danced around her. From above she looked like the bullseye for a target.

 _Take it now or leave it_

 _Now is all we get_

 _Nothing promised, no regrets_

 _Voulez Vous_

 _Ain't no big decision, you know what to do_

Suddenly, Lucy was hearing voices in her head as she everything was moving so fast. Like her life flashing before her eyes.

 _For the wedding, turned my world upside down, how old are you? Fancy Erza having a daughter, I'm your father, you wanted your own dad, I'M YOUR FATHER! Oh my god, who's giving you away tomorrow!_ Lucy eye's rolled behind her head and she fainted.

"Lucy!" Juvia cried out.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted. Lucy was unconscious on the ground and everyone was crowding her.

"Stand back everybody!" Jellal called.

"Give her some space!" Lisanna said.

"Luce!" Erza said.

"Lucy, babe!" Natsu called.

 **Don't own anything**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Mira came into the room with Minerva on the bed.

"Come on, Mother, rise and shine!" Mira called as Minerva groaned.

"I was tossing and turning all night!" Erza said, sitting beside Minerva, who wouldn't stop groaning. "Those three guys are still loose on this island, we got to do something!" she said.

"Erza, Erza, Erza, Erza!" Mira said trying to calm her down.

"It's all under control," she said.

Meanwhile with Lucy. "I have been tossing and turning all night, I've got three dads coming to my wedding and I have to tell two of them their surplus, only which two!" she said. Lisanna was lying in bed as Juvia was standing up.

"It's all under control!" Juvia said.

Back with Erza. "I'm taking Laxus and Jellal fishing…" Mira started.

"We're each gonna go off. We're gonna grab a man, interrogate him, swap notes and decide," Juvia explained.

"And Gray's talked Minerva into water sports," Mira explained. Minerva looked up and she look awful. "Oh god, nurse, donkey testicles, quickly!" Mira said.

Later that day, Mira was on a little raft. She was standing up and she took the oar and took a step but she lost her balance and she fell backwards into the water.

Gray came and jumped down into the home part of the boat and Laxus was standing in the hallway wearing nothing but a towel.

"No after you, please," Gray said.

"No, no go ahead," Laxus said. "You first," Laxus offered.

"I want to get something off my chest," Gray said.

"Me too," Laxus said. They both sat down at the little table. Mira threw the stuff she brought onto Laxus's boat and she climbed up. She was dripping wet.

Back with Gray and Laxus.

"Last night, I discovered something wonderful; it was a wake-up call, a way to look at myself and what I really want out of life," Gray explained. Laxus chuckled.

"Last night? You didn't know?" Gray shrugged. "You didn't even suspect you were…" Laxus started.

"Well no. Of course not, that's always been a secret," Gray said.

"Oh," Laxus said nodding. "And now we say it out loud," Laxus said.

"No! No! No! It's absolutely hush-hush, I mean for now," Gray said. Mira climbed over to the opening where the men were talking. She leaned in to hear. "All will be revealed tonight," Gray said.

"Talking of revelations last night, um…" Laxus started.

"You and the little lady? I think I know what's going on," Gray said.

"No you don't, you don't," Laxus chuckled.

"It's obvious," Gray said. "I saw it the moment you clapped eyes on each other," Gray said.

"You're kidding," Laxus said. "I'm gonna level with you, Gray. I don't think I can do this," Laxus said referring to Lucy. "Well, she's a wonderful girl, but can I take her on in my life?" he asked.

"Laxus, where's your spontaneity?" Gray asked referring to Mira, who was listening in.

"It's this…" Laxus started, "this family, you know?" Laxus said.

"You don't have to marry her," Gray said.

"What!?" Laxus exclaimed. Mira squealed a greeting. "Hey, right in time for breakfast," Laxus said getting up and walked over to the opening. "We're serving up the works here," he said. He then turned around and Mira realized the towel wasn't covering the other side of him.

"Oh! Think you just did!" she called.

"Sunny-side up! Lox or ham?" he asked.

"I'll just…uh…I'm just gonna," Mira said getting up.

Erza was picking up bottles and glasses from last night and she sighed. Lucy walked by and frowned when she saw her mother. She tried to walk away without being seen but Erza looked up.

"Hey!" Erza called.

"Huh? What?" Lucy asked as she turned around.

"You okay?" Erza asked walking up to her daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine," Lucy said. Erza grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lucy," Erza said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Last night, you and Natsu…what's wrong?" Erza asked. "Hmm? Tell me, tell me what's wrong," Erza said. Lucy looked like she wanted to burst into tears.

"I don't know what to do," Lucy said, her voice shaky.

"You know what to do," Erza said. Erza pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to do anything," Erza said kissing Lucy's head. "Not too late, I can still call off the wedding, everybody will understand-" Erza started. Lucy pulled back.

"Call…call off the wedding?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't that what you want?" Erza asked.

"No…no!" Lucy said. "No that's what you want!" Lucy snapped. Erza grew defensive.

"No…" she said.

"Yes! God!" Lucy groaned in frustration.

"Lucy!" Erza snapped.

"You just…You have no idea, you never had a wedding. You never did the marriage-and-babies thing, you just did the baby thing, well good for you!" Lucy shouted.

"You know, I don't know why you're going off on me now! I really don't!"

"Because I…God I love Natsu and I want to be with him-"

"Good! Great!"

"-And I don't want my children growing up not knowing who their father it, it's just it's crap!" Lucy yelled and she stormed away.

While Erza watched Lucy storm off, Hibiki, Natsu and another man came up the stairs singing off key while the other man played the bagpipes.

"Stop you're terrible!" Natsu laughed.

"Come on man, what are you talking about?" Hibiki asked. Erza walked up to them making them back up.

"Okay, okay, Lucy's gonna have an absolutely beautiful wedding, right?" Erza said throwing the basket of bottles at Hibiki. She snatched the bagpipes out of the man's hands. "You're supposed to be helping me," Erza said. "You guys…he's gotta get ready!" Erza said pointing at Natsu, the boys ran off. When they disappeared, Erza hugged the bagpipes and sighed. Erza put the bagpipes in a room and walked out.

"I see you kept my bagpipes," a voice said. Erza whipped around to see a man.

"They're supposed to ward off unwanted visitors," Erza said.

"Well, you don't need bagpipes to do that," he said.

"What are you doing here, Jellal?" she asked setting up a glue gun to fix the crack in the courtyard.

"This is our dream remember?" he said. "Villa on the island?" Erza sighed.

"Yeah, well, this is my reality, hard work and a crippling mortgage," she said. Part of the glue gun broke off, "Shoot! And a hotel that's crumbling around me," she said.

"Look I'll help…let me have a look at this," Jellal offered pointing at the crack.

"No, that's all right I can deal with my own disasters." Jellal raised his hands then looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Lucy getting married?" he asked. Erza got up.

"Well, I didn't think it was any of your business," she explained.

"Why is she getting married? Settling down on the island? I mean, if it was up to me, I'd be telling her to go get a life, she's a bright kid," Jellal stated.

"I know, I know, but you know, my daughter, has a mind of her own," Erza said.

"Oh yeah, I see that…I see that, but she's so young," he continued.

"I know," Erza agreed. "I mean does she know what she really wants? You see, I think part of her just wants to let you know that she isn't going to leave you alone here, on your own," Jellal said. Erza nodded, then she stopped and looked at him as if coming out of a trance.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Erza, look, I have two grown children, I know something about letting go. If Lucy felt you were okay on your own, would she want something different for herself?" Jellal asked her.

"Okay, here's the thing!" Erza said pointing her glue gun at him. "I love being on my own, I really do! You know every morning I get up and I thank God that I don't have some middle aged, menopausal man telling me how to run my life," Erza explained walking away. "You know, I'm free and I'm single and it's…great," she said.

 **S.O.S: Jellal** Erza _All_

 **Where are those happy days they seem so hard to find?**

 **I try to reach for you but you have closed your mind**

 **What ever happened to our love?**

 **I wish I understood**

Erza ran off leaving Jellal alone.

 **It used to be so nice, it used to be so good**

Erza sat in kitchen and Jellal came into the doorway.

 **So when you're near me darling can't you hear me SOS**

 **The love you gave me nothing else can save me** _SOS_ The women in the kitchen all looked at Erza.

 **When you're gone, how can I even try to go on?**

 **When you're gone, though I try how can I carry on?**

Jellal was then in the courtyard hanging up glass jars with white butterflies around them as if they were circling them and Erza was in the doorway.

You seem so far away though you are standing near

You made me feel alive, but something died, I fear

I really tried to make it out

I wish I understood

What happened to our love it used to be so good

So when your near me darling can't you hear me SOS The men in the courtyard pointed at Erza looking at Jellal as if saying "Look at her you loser".

And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me SOS

Erza and Jellal leaned against a pillar but facing opposite ways.

When you're gone **when you're gone**

 _How can I even try to go on?_

When you're gone **when you're gone**

 _Though I try how can I carry on?_

 **Don't own anything**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Erza walked away through people who were working with laundry and decorations. Lucy was in her room with her friends who were looking at little dolls. Erza was about to knock but she walked away.

Meanwhile, with Minerva, she and Gray were on a little blue paddle boat.

"Erza must be tearing her hair out doing this wedding on her own," Gray said. "What would the father of the bride normally do?" Gray asked.

"Pay," Minerva said. "Though my dad drew the line at my third," Minerva explained.

"I see," Gray said. He then got up.

"Gray?" Minerva asked. Gray jumped into the water. "Gray!" she called again.

Suddenly, Hibiki came up.

"Minerva! Let's pick up where we left off last night," he said. Minerva huffed.

"Last night never happened, I've drawn a veil over last night," Minerva said. She then looked at her wrist. "Oh my god look at the time, I've work to do!" Minerva said paddling making Hibiki almost fall off.

"Work?" Hibiki asked.

"A little repair and renovation," she said.

"Come on, you don't mess with the masterpiece," Hibiki said as they reached the shore. Juvia walked up.

"Oh ignore him, Minerva, he's all mouth and no trousers," Juvia smirked.

"Minerva can't ignore the chemistry between us," Hibiki said to his friend.

"Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned!" Minerva called. Hibiki was on a long chair holding Minerva's bag while lying on her towel.

 **Does Your Mother Know?: Minerva** Hibiki _All_

 **You're so hot, teasing me**

 **So you're blue, well I can't take a chance on a kid like you**

Minerva grabbed her bag and ripped her towel from underneath him throwing him to the ground

 **It's somethin I couldn't do**

Minerva put her things on the Tiki bar and Hibiki popped up from behind the bar. He started making her a drink.

 **There's that look in your eyes**

 **I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild**

She took the drink and Hibiki tried to kiss her but she pushed his face away.

 **Oh, but boy you're only a child**

Minerva finally started to dance with him.

 _Well, I can dance with you honey, if you think it's funny_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

She pushed him down the beach and his friends caught him.

 _And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe does your mother know you're out_

Take it easy

 _Take it easy, better slow down boy_

 _That's no way to go does your mother know?_

Take it easy

 _Take it easy, try to cool it boy_

 _Play it nice and slow does your mother know_

Minerva tied her towel around him like a diaper and his friends laughed. She pushed him back down the beach and his friends caught him again.

"Come on boys!" Minerva said. All the boys started dancing as Minerva walked down towards them.

 **I can see what you want**

 **But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun**

 **So maybe I'm number one**

Hibiki went up and kneeled before her. She put on of her legs on his shoulders and he gave his friends thumbs up.

 **Now you're so cute, I like your style**

 **And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile**

 **But boy you're only a child**

Minerva got up and started dancing making the boys cheer.

 _Well, I can dance with you honey_

 _If you think it's funny_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

Minerva was then lifted like a queen as the boys cheered.

 _Well, I can dance with you honey_

 _If you think it's funny_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

Minerva danced with every man as she sang and the girls singing in the background.

 _And I can chat with you baby_

 _Flirt a little maybe_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

Minerva grabbed her drink and the boys all danced.

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _Does your mother know? Does your mother know that you're out?_

On the last note, Minerva blew into Hibiki's face and he fainted, the boys following, the girls started laughing.

"Boy down! Boy down!" shouted a girl. Minerva started walking away with her drink and the girls followed.

"Yo girls, we done good," Minerva said.

Meanwhile, Erza was setting up the tables for the wedding.

"Yes any color, doesn't matter," Erza told a women who was setting out napkins. "There's no plan, God knows there's no plan, it looks great though," Erza said. A man then came out with a chicken.

" _Ella_ Erza, where would you like this?" she asked.

"Get the meat, out of the heat, put a cover on that thing. That's beautiful, and tell…lone, help him get the…" Erza replied. Gray then came up to Erza. "Gray what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hello," he said. "I uh, just wanted to give you this," Gray said handing Erza a cheque.

"I don't mean here, here, I mean why are you on this island? What is this?!" Erza shrieked when she looked at the cheque.

"I realized you'll have had to tighten your belt a bit over the years, bringing up Lucy on your own, and I just wanted to make a small contribution to the wedding," Gray explained. Erza swallowed.

"I can't accept this, I can't…" she started.

"No, no," Gray said walking away.

"Gray I can't," she started again.

"No, no, you'll have to catch me first," Gray said running off.

Lucy ran down to the docks where boats were getting decorated with white flowers.

"Natsu," Lucy said making Natsu look up.

"What's the matter?" he asked as everyone looked at her.

"You have to help me," she said and she ran off.

"Why, what's happened?" Natsu asked getting out of the boat and running after her. "Babe!? Lucy!?" he called as she didn't slow down. Lucy ran to a cliff surrounded by forest. "Luce," he said.

"I've done something completely insane," she said as she stopped running. "All my dads are here for our wedding, and they all think they're giving me away," she explained.

"All your what?" Natsu asked chuckling in confusion.

"I read Mom's diary, and I have three possible father's," she said. Natsu looked confused.

"But how are they here now?" he asked.

"I invited them, I thought that I would know my dad right away, but I didn't, I just…I have no idea! And now, my mom is gonna kill me, and they're gonna hate me and you…" Lucy started rabbling.

"Hold on, hold on," Natsu interrupted. He didn't look happy. "You invited these guys and you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"No, I thought you would try and stop me," she said.

"I know I messed up-"

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Is that what this whole big white wedding about? You finding your dad?" he asked, he looked hurt.

"No, No!" Lucy was about to cry.

"I wanted to take a boat to the mainland with a couple of witnesses and you insisted on this sodding circus so you could play Happy Families," Natsu explained.

"It's about knowing who I am, and I wanted to get married knowing who I am!" Lucy shouted.

"That doesn't come from finding you father, that comes from finding yourself. And the irony is, I was traveling to find myself, I put everything on hold for you. Because I loved you and wanted what you wanted, now I don't know," he said walking away.

"You don't know if you love me?" Lucy asked. Natsu turned around.

"Of course I love you; I just wish you'd told me!" Natsu said walking away again. Just then Jellal came out of nowhere.

"Is everything okay?" Jellal asked. Natsu looked at him and walked away without a word. "Lucy what's wrong?" Jellal asked.

"Not now, Jellal," Lucy said.

"Yes, yes, yes now because I am supposed to be giving you away and how can I when I know you're not really gonna be happy?" Jellal said following Lucy as she was walking away.

"I've heard all this from my mother and I think she knows me better than you do," Lucy said.

"I know, but I've done the big white wedding and believe me, it doesn't always end in "happily ever after"," Jellal said. Lucy turned around.

"That is you not me, okay? I love Natsu more than anything in the world, and I…" she let out a grunt of frustration. "Did you feel that way before you got married?" she asked. Jellal took a minute.

"…No," he said. Lucy looked at him and then walked away. Lucy ran up the stairs to the courtyard.

 **I don't own anything**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Erza was sitting at the table thinking until Lucy came up.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting dressed?" Erza asked Lucy as she got up. "Where's Lisanna and Juvia? I thought they were going to help you," she said. Lucy was taking deep breaths.

"Will you help me?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded and Lucy ran off.

"Wait, it's okay, it's okay, we have time," Erza laughed. Lucy sat at her make-up desk doing different hairstyles. Erza leaned against her body mirror in Lucy's room.

 **Slipping Through My Fingers: Erza,** _Erza and Lucy_

 **Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning**

 **Waving goodbye with an absentminded smile**

 **I watch her go**

 **With a surge of that well-known sadness**

 **And I have to sit down for a while**

 **The feeling that I'm losing her forever**

 **And without really entering her world**

 **I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter**

 **That funny little girl**

As Erza sang Lucy took a shower, but she cut herself with her razor. Erza pulled out a band aid and cleared it up as Lucy lay on her bed brushing her teeth.

 **Slipping through my fingers all the time**

 **I try to capture every minute**

 **The feeling in it, slipping through my fingers all the time**

 **Do I really see what's in her mind?**

 **Each time I think I'm close to knowing**

 **She keeps on growing slipping through my fingers all the time**

Erza then started to do her hair, suggesting different styles.

 **Sleep in our eyes**

 **Her and me and the breakfast table**

 **Barely awake, I let precious time go by**

 **Then when she's gone**

 **There's that odd melancholy feeling**

 **And the sense of guilt I can't deny**

 **What happened to those wonderful adventures?**

 **The places I had planned for us to go**

 **Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't**

 **And why I just don't know**

Lucy was sitting on Erza's lap as Erza painted her toe nails a sky blue. They laughed and played games.

 **Slipping through my fingers all the time**

 **I tried to capture every minute**

 **The feeling in it slipping through my fingers all the time**

 **Do I really see what's in her mind?**

 **Each time I think I'm close to knowing**

 **She keeps on growing slipping through my fingers all the time**

Lucy sat at her desk and put a music box on. Lucy stood in front of the mirror as Erza put on her dress. Lucy's hair was curled and the fronts pulled back in a braid. She had silver and white flowers all through her hair like snowflakes. Her wedding dress was white and silver with really light blue flowers on the sides.

"Do you think I'm letting you down?" Lucy asked.

"Why would you even think that?" Erza asked. Lucy turned around.

"Well, because of what you've done, I mean the Dynamos, raising a kid and running a business all on your own," Lucy said.

"Well, honey, I didn't have a choice, I couldn't go home you know," Erza explained. "When I got pregnant, my mother told me not to bother coming back." Lucy gave her a sympathetic look. "And I wouldn't have had it any other way, my God look what we've had," Erza said. Lucy started tearing up.

"Will you give me away?" she asked. Erza started crying too. She nodded. She turned around and looked at themselves in the mirror.

 _Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

 _And save it from the funny tricks of time¸_

 _Slippin through my fingers_

Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Lisanna walked through an arch, with Juvia and Lisanna dressed beautifully as Lucy's bridesmaids and Lucy in her beautiful dress. Erza wore a blue dress a silk red scarf around her arms. Everyone cheered as they saw the bride. Lucy walked over to a mule which was covered in white flowers. The men all picked her up and clapped when she was on the back. As they led the mule, they looked and up on a huge cliff with a thousand stairs was a chapel where Lucy and Natsu are to be wed. Lisanna and Juvia stood by Lucy's side, but Erza fell back.

 **Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning**

 **Waving goodbye with an absentminded smile**

Erza started to tear up and she walked to catch up with the others.

"Erza!" Suddenly Jellal came out of nowhere. "I need to talk about who's giving Lucy away," he said.

"That would be me," Erza said walking away.

"But…what about her dad?" he asked.

"Her dad isn't here," Erza said as Jellal followed her.

"It's what she wants, she told me she wanted her father here, what if her father wants that too?" he asked. Jellal and Erza stopped.

"What? Jellal don't do this now, I can't hear this now!" she said.

"Erza listen to me. This is about us," Jellal said.

 **The Winner Takes It All:** _Erza_

 _I don't want to talk_

 _About things we've gone through_

 _Though it's hurting me_

 _Now it's history_

 _I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too_

 _Nothing more to say, no more ace to play_

 _The winner takes it all_

Jellal could only listen to what she was trying to say.

 _The loser standing small_

 _Beside the victory that's her destiny_

 _I was in your arms, thinking I'd belonged there_

 _I'd figured it made sense building me a fence_

 _Building me a home thinking I'd be strong there_

 _But I was a fool playing by the rules_

 _The gods may throw the dice_

 _Their minds as cold as ice_

 _And someone way down here_

 _Loses someone dear_

 _The winner takes it all the loser has to fall_

 _It's simple and its plain why should I complain?_

 _Tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you?_

 _Does it feel the same when she calls your name?_

 _Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you_

 _But what can I say, rules must be obeyed_

 _The judges will decide the likes of me abide_

 _Spectators at the show always staying low_

 _The game is on again a lover or a friend_

 _A big thing or a small the winner takes it all_

 _I don't wanna talk_

 _Cause it makes me feel sad_

 _And I understand, you've come to shake my hand_

 _I apologize if it makes you feel bad_

 _Seeing me so tense no self-confidence, but you see_

 _The winner takes it all…_

 _The winner takes it all_

 _The game is on again a lover or a friend_

 _A big thing or a small_

 _THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL_

As Erza held the last note, she ran up the thousand stairs. When Erza made to the top and looked down. "ERZA!" Jellal called.

 _The winner…takes it…all…_ Erza then walked away.

Chapter 12

Lucy sat outside the doorway into the chapel. She looked unhappy knowing Erza wasn't there. Juvia and Lisanna ran up to Erza when they saw her.

"Erza, there you are," Juvia said. "Panic over! Here she is!" Juvia said.

"She's here," Lisanna said. Lucy looked like she had a heart attack. Erza leaned into the door and gave the signal. The priest made a gesture and everyone rose. The band then started to play the wedding theme and Lucy came down the aisle. When she reached the end of the aisle Natsu smiled at her. Erza kissed her hand and whisper "I love you" to Lucy before sitting down next to Mira. Jellal slipped in through the door when the priest started.

"Welcome to Lucy and Natsu, and to all your friends who have gathered together this evening and welcome especially to Erza who represents your family. We are all here together in this glorious…" he said. Erza stood up.

"And welcome to…to Lucy's dad." Everyone gasped. "I have to tell you he is here," she said.

"I know I invited him," Lucy said. Gray, Laxus and Jellal all stood up. Erza looked confused.

"You couldn't've I don't know which one it is," Erza said. The three men looked at each other. Erza suddenly hit realization. "Oh my God! That's why they're all here!" Erza said. The three men sat down.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I just…please, please forgive me! Please forgive me please," Lucy begged.

"I don't know," Erza said. "Can you forgive me?" Erza asked.

"What?!" Lucy asked. "I don't care if you slept with hundreds of men you're my mom and I love you so much," Lucy said. Erza cried and hugged her daughter. Erza then turned to the crowd.

"And I haven't slept with hundreds of men," she said sitting down. Everyone laughed.

"Am I getting this right?" Jellal suddenly stood up and walked over to Lucy and Natsu. "Lucy may be mine, but she may be Laxus's or Gray's?" he asked. Erza stood up.

"Yeah, yeah that's right and don't get all self-righteous with me, because you have no one but yourself to blame," she said. Lucy cut in.

"Yeah, if you hadn't just dumped my mother and gone off and married somebody else…" Lucy said.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute. I had to go home, I was engaged, but I told Ultear I couldn't marry and I came right back," Jellal explained. Everyone gasped. Erza stood up taller.

"You…you…why didn't you call me?" Erza asked trying to keep her composure.

"Because I was crazy enough to think that you would be waiting for me, only when I arrived they told me you were off with some other guy," Jellal said. Laxus and Gray looked down. "So, Ultear called me an idiot and married me to prove it," Jellal finished. Gray stood up.

"Sorry, can I just…might I just butt in?" he asked getting up and walking over to them.

"Oh Gray, don't…it's all right you don't have to," Erza said.

"No, no, I just wanted to say it's great to have even a third of Lucy, I never thought I'd even get that much of a child," Gray said. Lucy smiled and Natsu had his arm around wondering what the hell was going on. "Erza you were the first girl I ever loved, sadly though not my last," Gray said.

"We can find out if you want, but I'm with Gray," Jellal said putting an arm on Gray. "Being a third of your father is great by me," Jellal said.

"By me too," Laxus stepped up and he walked over. "I'll take a third," he said. Mira murmured to Minerva.

"Typical isn't it? You wait 20 years for a dad, and then three come along at once," she said. Minerva nodded. They all turned to the priest with the three men behind them.

"Dearly beloved…" the priest started getting over his shock. Lucy whipped around.

"You know, I have no clue which one of you is my dad, but I don't mind," she said. She turned around.

"Now I know what I really want," she turned to Natsu. "Natsu, let's just not get married yet," she said.

"What?" Natsu asked. Everyone gasped.

"You never wanted this anyway, I know that. Let's just get off this island and just see the world okay all right?" she asked. Natsu smiled.

"I love you!" he said. They kissed and Natsu picked her up bridal style and they kissed while everyone cheered.

"Erza do I take it the wedding is canceled?" the priest asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what's happening right now," Erza admitted.

 **I don't own anything**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

"HANG ON!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned and Jellal stepped up. "Why waste a good wedding?" he asked. "How about it Scarlet?" he asked. "You're going to need someone to boss around on this island of yours," Jellal said. All the women gathered around Erza.

"Are you nuts? I am not a bigamist," Erza said.

"Neither am I. I am a divorced man who's loved you for 21 years," Jellal said stepping forward. Erza was gobsmacked. "And ever since the day I set foot on this island, I've been trying to tell you how much I love you," he said. He then got down on one knee and everyone gasped. "Come on Erza," Jellal said. "It's only the rest of your life," he said. Jellal snapped his fingers and the tuba started.

 **I do, I do, I do, I do, I do:** _Jellal_ _ **The Girls**_

 _I can't conceal it, don't you see? Can't you feel it?_

 ** _Say I do! I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!_**

 _Erza please show it_

 _You love me and you know it_

 ** _Say I do!_**

Jellal took the ring in his hand and pretended to crush it.

"I do!" Erza blurted. She then looked like she didn't know what she just said. She sighed knowing it is true. "I do!" she said. "I do!" she said. And she ran into Jellal's arms kissing him. Everyone cheered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" the priest said over the cheering. Erza cheered as well as she put the ring on her finger. Everyone was in cheers and Lucy was in tears. Erza hugged Laxus and Gray and everyone. Erza was very happy.

Everyone was in the courtyard with the still not fixed fountain and they were all together. The lanterns hanging were their only light. It was pitch dark out. It was perfect.

 **When All Is Said and Done: Jellal** _All_

 **Here's to us, one more toast**

 **And then we'll pay the bill** everyone laughed.

 **Deep inside both of us**

 **Could feel the autumn chill**

 **Birds of passage you and me**

 **We fly instinctively**

 **When the summers over and the dark clouds hide the sun**

 **Neither you nor I'm to blame**

 **When all is said and done**

Jellal bent down and kissed Erza.

 **In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely tracks**

Erza nodded and Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand making her smile. Jellal and Erza then started singing.

 ** _Slightly worn, but dignified and not too old for sex_** everyone laughed.

 **Clear headed and open eyed with nothing left untried**

 **Standing calmly at the crossroads no desire to run**

 **There's no hurry anymore when all is said and done**

 _Standing calmly at the crossroads no desire to run_

 _There's no hurry anymore when all is said_ **and done…**

Everyone clapped.

"That's not for me, I'm a writer," Laxus told Mira. "Lone wolf," he said. Mira looked disappointed and surprised because she had said the same thing once.

 **Take a Chance on Me: Mira** Laxus **_Both_** _All_

 **If you change your mind**

 **I'm the first in line** Laxus looked at her weirdly.

 **Honey, I'm still free**

 **Take a chance on me**

"Sorry," Laxus said and he got up but Mira followed.

 **If you need me let me know**

 **I'm gonna be around**

 **If you got no place to go if you're feeling down**

She sat Laxus down and walked to the other end of the table.

"Speech!" she called. "I'm gonna make a speech everybody!" she said. She got up on the table and pointed at Laxus who looked bewildered.

 **If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown**

 **Honey, I'm still free take a chance on me**

 **Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie**

 **If you put me to the test if you let me try**

 **Take a chance on me**

 **Take a chance on me**

Mira jumped into Laxus's arms making everyone cheer.

"Go Laxus!" Jellal called while laughing. Mira pulled him out of his seat.

 **We can go dancing**

We can go walking

 **As long as we're together**

 **Listen to some music**

Maybe just talking

 **You'd get to know me better**

Cause you know I've got, so much that I wanna to do

When I dream I'm in love with you it's magic

 **You want me to leave it there** they were both hanging on as they were about to fall off a ledge

Afraid of a love affair

 **But I think you know that I can't let go**

 **If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown**

Mira fell off a roof and was just hanging on.

 **Honey I'm still free take a chance on me**

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test **_if you let me try_**

 _Take a chance on me_

Mira and Laxus kissed and everyone was jumping up and down dancing.

 _Take a chance on me_

They were all repeating the line jumping when all of a sudden the crack burst and water burst like a fountain. Aphrodite's fountain. Everyone got soaked and laughing cheering crying because everyone was so happy and having so much fun. Boys were shirtless and girls kissing.

"IT'S APHRODITE!" Erza yelled to Lucy.

 _Mamma Mia Here I go again_

 _My, my how can I resist you?_

 _Mamma Mia does it show again?_

 _My, my just how much I missed you?_

Everyone was hugging and laughing and screaming. Mira, Minerva and Erza did a group hug. Erza and Jellal kissed and Erza forced his shirt off. As the water sprayed, Lucy and Natsu were laughing. Natsu was shirtless and Lucy was in her wedding dress. Natsu lifted Lucy and they kissed.

At around midnight Lucy was at the docks.

 **I have a dream**

 **A song to sing**

 **To help me cope with anything**

Lucy hugged Gray and Jellal and Laxus.

 **If you see the wonder**

 **Of a fairy tale**

 **You can take the future**

 **Even if you fail**

Lucy and Erza hugged while Natsu got the boat ready.

 **I believe in angels**

 **Something good in everything I see**

 **I believe in angels**

 **When I know the time is right for me**

 **I'll cross the stream**

 **I have a dream**

Erza, Gray, Jellal and Laxus all waved as Natsu and Lucy sailed out.

 **I'll cross the stream**

 **I have a dream**

And just like that. Lucy and Natsu left Fairy Tail and went out to see the world.

 **I accidently put Chapter 12 into chapter 11 do just ignore it. Also, I don't own anything. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
